Tornado Toss
Tornado Toss (Tornado Blow in the Japanese arcade) is a Wind Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It was the second of three Attack Moves for Wind. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 竜巻投撃 **Taiwanese: 龍捲投擊 *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: You have to win with Paper to use this Move. *Effect: Run around your opponent extremely fast, creating a whirling tornado vortex that lifts your opponent spinning off the ground and throws them into the air and above the clouds, then lets them crash down into the ground! Availability *Japanese **2nd Edition (New; 048-風; ft. Dilophosaurus vs. Sauropelta) **3rd Edition (045-風; ft. Carnotaurus vs. Stegosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (045-風; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **4th Edition (058-風; ft. Utahraptor vs. Parasaurolophus) **5th Edition (070-風; ft. Allosaurus vs. Saltasaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (075-風; ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Eucentrosaurus) **6th Edition (085-風) **2007 1st Edition (078-風; ft. Ceratosaurus vs. Saichania) **2007 1st Edition+ (078-風; ft. Ceratosaurus vs. Saichania) **2007 2nd Edition (100-風; ft. Eustreptospondylus vs. Torvosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (098-風; ft. Megaraptor vs. Chasmosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (023-風; ft. Alpha Allosaurus vs. Sauropelta Featured Character: Laura) *English **1st Edition (New; Wind-03; ft. Dilophosaurus vs. Sauropelta) **2nd Edition (058-Wind; ft. Utahraptor vs. Parasaurolophus) **3rd Edition (070-Wind; ft. Allosaurus vs. Saltasaurus) **4th Edition (075-Wind; ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Eucentrosaurus) **5th Edition (085-Wind) **2008 Special Edition (060-Wind; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (078-Wind; ft. Ceratosaurus vs. Saichania) **Series 2 2nd Edition (099-Wind; ft. Eustreptospondylus vs. Torvosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (098-Wind; ft. Megaraptor vs. Chasmosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 風-03; ft. Dilophosaurus vs. Sauropelta) **2nd Edition (058-風; ft. Utahraptor vs. Parasaurolophus) **3rd Edition (075-風; ft. Monolophosaurus vs. Eucentrosaurus) **4th Edition (085-風) **2008 Special Edition (045-風; ft. Neovenator vs. Einiosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (078-風; ft. Ceratosaurus vs. Saichania) **Series 2 2nd Edition (099-風; ft. Eustreptospondylus vs. Torvosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (098-風; ft. Megaraptor vs. Chasmosaurus) Tornado Toss Card 06 2nd.jpg|Tornado Toss arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Tornado Toss Card 06 2nd back.jpg|Back of Tornado Toss arcade card (Japanese 2nd Edition) Tornado Toss Card 3.png|Tornado Toss arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Tornado2nd.JPG|Tornado Toss arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Tornado Toss Card 4.png|Tornado Toss arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tornado Toss Card 1.jpg|Tornado Toss arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Tornado Toss Card 5.png|Tornado Toss arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Gavro (Space Pirates) *Used by: Afrovenator *Debut: The 39 Thieves *Used to Defeat: Spiny *Effect: Run around your opponent extremely fast, creating a whirling tornado vortex that lifts them spinning off the ground and throws them into the air! *Other: It was the last new Wind Move in the anime. The only time it was used was in a cave, so Spiny was slammed into the roof before falling back to the ground. TCG Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Card Code: DKCG-139/160, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKCG): 06 4th/S1 2nd arcade card *Image From (DKJC): 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Paper Wind Dinosaur can use this Move.) DKJC Tornado Toss TCG card.png|Tornado Toss TCG card (DKJC) Trivia *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Vanquishing Vortex (07 2nd) and Twisting Tornado (06 6th). *It is the only Wind Move that wasn't used by Ace during the series. Gallery Tornado Toss (Afrovenator) 8.jpg|Afrovenator using Tornado Toss on Spiny Tornado Toss.png|Tornado Toss in the arcade (Megaraptor vs. Spinosaurus) Tornado Toss 1.png|Eustreptospondylus using Tornado Toss against Deinonychus… Tornado Toss 2.png|…and liftoff! Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:TCG Category:Spectral Space Pirates